


Hired Help

by Cheloya



Category: Bleach
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-27 07:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10804287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheloya/pseuds/Cheloya
Summary: Old, imported. That burger parlour outfit was too cute.





	Hired Help

Ganjyu looked horrified. "But... it's a holiday, isn't it? How come you've gotta work?"

Hanatarou smiled apologetically, his small frame devoured by the oversized uniform his human-world job required. "I'm sorry, Ganju-san, but we're open today." He chuckled, the sound a little tireder than it should have been. "It's not so different from the Fourth Division, that way."

Ganju's horror had faded to a disgruntled annoyance, that the kid had to work on a beautiful day like today. "Well, d'you know what time you'll be finishing? I could... um..." He focused on a point a few feet behind Hanatarou, and tried to pretend like he wasn't turning red. "...I could pick you up afterward, y'know, and we could go eat somewhere or, uh, something."

Hanatarou smiled like the sun breaking through clouds, his whole face lighting up for a few moments. "T-that would be wonderful, Ganju-san," he replied, hasty with enthusiasm. "Ah... but... we have a catering order today, so... it's hard to say when I'll be finished." And just like that, the sunlight was gone and the day was looking slow and cold and grey again. Ganju harrumphed, crossed his arms, jerked his head to let the kid know they oughta start walking if he wanted to make it on time.

"Why they've got a runt like you packing up tables, I don't know," he snorted, and Hanatarou smiled in self-deprecating agreement.

"Ganju-san would be much better," he added, and the Shiba gave him a sideways look, trying to see if he was suggesting something. But... naw, Hanatarou wasn't that sort of kid. If he needed something, he'd ask for it.

Or he wouldn't, and wouldn't expect anyone to offer, either, more like. Hn.

"Where you setting up?" He queried casually. "Maybe I'll come give you a hand. If I've got time," he added hastily, as Hanatarou smiled up at him again.

"You shouldn't waste a day off like that, Ganju-san," he chastises gently, looking away with an expression that is almost, just a little bit, maybe... wistful? "I'm sure you have a lot to do, today..."

Ganju chuckles and ruffles the kid's neatly tied hair, eliciting an alarmed cry from the medic-cum-waiter as his little serving cap goes rolling along the ground before them both. "Answer the question, runt," he orders in weak imitation of his 'nee-san's angry voice, and Hanatarou laughs in spite of himself.

"Yukimi Park," he murmurs shyly, and smiles. His hat escapes from him again. "Thankyou, Ganju-san. I'll look forward to it."

"Ch'," Ganju comments, carelessly sweeping the hat into one large hand and setting it atop Hanatarou's head again. "You damn better."


End file.
